


You Bewitched Me First

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Denial, F/F, F/M, First Love, Freya is awesome, Happy Ending tho, Hate/Love relationship, Hizzie endgame!, Hope is Pissed, Hope is in denial about her feelings, Klaroline as supportive parents, Lizzie is pissed, Lot's of cute Hope, Teenage Drama, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: After that kiss with Lizzie, Hope is in absolute denial until she isn't anymore.





	You Bewitched Me First

**You Bewitched Me First:**

**Lately I’ve been thinking about how cute would be if Lizzie and Hope were actually together.**

 

**This is like what could possibly happen in my fic named “Where You Left Your Heart” If you like this one go on and check it out** **😉**

 

**Important info: Klaus and Caroline are Hope’s parents, they got rid of the Hollow and NO ONE DIED. The Originals are in MF helping with the Malivore and all. Jo was murdered by Kai when the twins were 5, so she is the one who gave birth to them and not Caroline.**

**Ships: Klaroline, Hizzie, Posie, Delena, Kennett, Freya x Hayley, Kalijah and Stebekah.**

**This is a sequel of my first Hizzie fic this happens after they make out ^^ If you would like a full fic don’t forget to leave a comment**

**  
Chapter 1/1:**

 

After that amazing kiss Hope was confused. She had a good boyfriend or she should say an ex-boyfriend. Landon broke up with her when he found out she lied to him, he left her alone in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. If it wasn’t for Roman, she would had been alone in one of the most competitive pageants ever.

She obviously won the pageant but she was depressed, it had been a year exactly of her best friend’s death, Henry and her boyfriend broke up with her a minute before their turn which was a very _shitty_ move in her opinion.

After Lizzie kissed her, she evaded her like a plague. The blonde tried to talk to her multiple times but she just ran away from her at every chance she got. She didn’t know how she felt about her, after Lizzie found out Hope never said those things, they started to be more friendly towards each other, _sort of._

Then Lizzie had to screw her over and kissed her confusing her to no end. If there was something Hope knew is that she wasn’t a lesbian and she wasn’t in _denial_. She just didn’t know why she kissed Lizzie back and why she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

She thought about talking to her mom, she knew Caroline wouldn’t have any issues with her daughter’s sexuality but she was too shy to talk about sex related stuff with her mom after she caught her parents having sex one day, they were supposed to take her to school and she knocked on the door _twice_. She also thought about her uncle Elijah’s girlfriend Katerina but she knew things were still tense between her parents and her, so she decided to keep her distance, she wanted to call her aunt Bekah but she was somewhere in Europe with Stefan. At the end she chose to talk to her auntie Freya.

That’s why they were in her bedroom from the school. Freya sat down on her niece’s bed while Hope couldn’t sit because she was nervous. She spelled the room so no one could hear them and to make sure no one entered the room.

“What was so important I had to come here at 8:00 am Hope?” Her aunt asked her.

“You see… There was this person whom _I hate_.” The little tribrid started.

“Please tell me you didn’t burned that person alive.” Freya begged, her niece stared at her offended at the accusation.

“No aunt Freya I didn’t! Why everyone always assumes the worse?” She mumbled.

“Sweetie yesterday you burned the old mill-“

“It was a distraction! Dad needed my help!” She defended herself.

“A week ago, you burned Elena’s entire first floor.” The blonde haired witch continued.

“In my defence all of you were stressing me out.”

“You burned your uncle’s car.” Freya laughed at Hope’s facial expression.

“He always calls me baby Klausette! Or Klausy jr! Or small little Caroline. Damon sucks he had it coming! But that’s not why I called you.”

“Sure… What’s going on with that person?”

“The person kissed me! And now I can’t get it out of my head!” Hope complained.

“I assume we’re not talking about Landon.” Freya guessed.

“Of course not, I’m still so upset couldn’t he break up with me after the pageant! I lied yes but because I didn’t want him to get hurt!”

“I know you did what you thought it was best sweetie.”

“Aunt Freya she ruined me existence!” That picked up Freya’s interest.

“Is that mystery person a girl?” Hope only nodded.

“Now you know why I called you. Aunt Freya I am straight!” The eldest Mikaelson smirked at her niece’s obvious denial.

“Hope sweetheart you haven’t done a straight thing in your entire life, I don’t think you’ll start now.”

“HEY! I am not lesbian!” Hope denied the truth.

“You’re right Hope, you’re not lesbian we both know you’re _bisexual_.” Her aunt guessed once again.

“But I can’t be!”

“Would that be so bad?” Freya asked.

“No auntie Freya… But! It’s just so complicated. She put a freaking spell on me, why did she had to kiss me! We were arguing and the next moment we were making out! I didn’t want to stop! Now I can’t get her out of my mind. She told me I bewitched her but she bewitched me! _Damn you Lizzie Saltzman_.” Hope hided her face in her hands stressed with her confusion.

“Lizzie? Height differences are so cute.” Freya smiled.

“You say that because you and your werewolf queen are the same height. Lizzie has to bend her knees a little just to hug me and kiss me.”

“Hayley is hot.”

“She is indeed.”

“See sweetie a straight person wouldn’t think about that. Let’s play a game I’ll give you options and you must choose one as fast as you can. Ready?” Freya asked and when her niece nodded, she continued.

“Red or Blue?”

“Red.”

“Forbes or Mikaelson?”

“Mikaelson but both because my mom is a badass.”

“Cats or dogs?”

“Dogs.”

“Spring or autumn?”

“Autumn.”

“Landon or Lizzie?”

“Lizzie. FUCK NO. I mean Landon!” Hope corrected herself.

“You seemed so sure when you said her name.”

“Fine. Maybe I do like her just a _little bit_ and maybe I do enjoy kissing her and spending time with her. Oh god I’m _in love_ with her.” Hope finally admitted her feelings.

“You are so adorable.” Freya stared at her.

“When Roman kissed me I thought _‘he is a good kisser and very handsome’_ and then he tried to bind me because his mom thought I was an abomination and my best friend died in order to safe me, then comes Landon he is sweet and everything and he was an okay kisser but when he broke up with me I didn’t feel bad, I felt relieved. And then comes Lizzie arguing with me all the time but then she kisses me one freaking time! And now I can’t get her out of my mind! That gorgeous hateful siphon witch!” Hope explained.

“Then go and tell her, you like her. I’m sure you’ll be happier if you tell her. Just be honest she’s already in love with you. You only have to spend two minutes in a room with her in it and you immediately notice.”

“Are you sure about that? Because she had sex in the gym with Rafael, that bloody idiot. I feel so sorry though for her what if she has rabies? Or maybe she ended up with sand in her vag-“

“I get it! Go on and tell her before she does something stupid.” The gorgeous blonde tried to encourage her.

“If this goes wrong, it will be your fault.” Hope whispered leaving her bedroom from the school.

Hope started to look for Lizzie it took her almost an hour to find her, she was in the school’s kitchen she seemed to be cooking which it surprised Hope because Lizzie Saltzman has no cooking skills whatsoever. Luckily for her no one was there in the room aside from them. She did the same spell to lock the doors and she turned to Lizzie.

“Hey Lizzie…” Hope started.

“Step aside Mikaelson I don’t have time for you.” Lizzie coldly replied.

“WAIT! I wanted to tell you something.” The ocean eyed tribrid begged.

“Here’s the funny thing I wanted to talk to you for weeks while you just ran away.” The blonde spat.

“I wasn’t evading you!” Hope slightly lied.

“Remember Hope I see right through your lies! Yes, you were!”

“Fine I was… I just needed time to-“

“Why did you kiss me back? Just to hurt me? Is this because I’m bipolar?” Lizzie asked hurt.

“Again, with that? Lizzie, I don’t care that you’re bipolar that means nothing to me I see you as a normal person, you are normal. I would never judge you for something you have no control over.” Hope honestly replied.

“You wouldn’t?” The blonde was surprised.

“I would never judge you because you can’t control the chemicals of your brain Lizzie.” Hope lightly touched the tallest girl’s hand.

“Still you left!” Lizzie moved away before she tried to kiss her once again. Hope was far too adorable from her height to her beautiful features, she was gorgeous.

“I was confused but now-“ The gorgeous blonde cut her off.

“And you think I wasn’t confused! You think you were the only one who was in denial?”

“But I-“ The witch cut her off again annoying Hope to no end.

“I was hurt! You know for how long I’ve been trying to ignore those feelings for you? Do you?”

“Lizzie I-“

“No, of course not. Because you don’t care! Go back to that annoying hipster phoenix hobbit.”

“SHUT UP!” Hope screamed.

“NO! YOU’VE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR WEEKS!” Lizzie grabbed her by the shoulders.

“I’m IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Hope finally confessed making her stop making Lizzie stop on her tracks.

“What?” Lizzie smiled at Hope who was blushing like a crazy.

“I won’t repeat it again Lizzie…”

“Oh, but you own that to me.” Lizzie walked closer to her future girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Fine… I’m in love wit-“ Lizzie cut her off for the fifth time but this time with her lips kissing her once again. Hope wrapped her arms around Lizzie’s hips pulling her to him never stopping the kiss.

“So, I guess this means you’re now my girlfriend.” Hope smirked adorably showing her adorable dimples.

“Maybe…” Lizzie winked at her small tribrid kissing her once again. Her aunt was right, she wasn’t _straight_.

**Author's Note:**

> As for the sand joke l read it on twitter and l laughed my ass off lol. Poor Lizzie she didn't thought about it before she slept with Rafael.


End file.
